inmortalkombatfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Motaro
Motaro es un personaje que pertenece a la raza de los centauros, que debuta en Mortal Kombat 3. John Tobias señaló que Motaro está influenciado por el diseño de un juguete de su infancia. La línea de juguetes se llamaba The Micronauts, y el juguete era el Baron Karza, cuyo torso podía unirse con otro, un caballo llamado Andrómeda, que resultaba una figura en forma de centauro. Se ha sugerido que durante la etapa conceptual de Motaro estaba pensado como una criatura armada con dos martillos de gran tamaño. Finalmente la decisión fue evolucionar a Motaro a un centauro y disponer del martillo para Shao Kahn. Sprites sin usar en Mortal Kombat 3 para arcade muestran que Motaro pudo ser seleccionable, tener un agarre nuevo, una pose de victoria diferente y posiblemente un diálogo. En Mortal Kombat Trilogy, Motaro solía aparecer antes de algunos kombates al azar para revelar algunas pistas para encontrarloPistas de Motaro en Mortal Kombat Trilogy: "Search for me in Wasteland" ("Búscame en Wasteland"), "Bring on Goro" ("Provoca a Goro"), "Bring on Kintaro" ("Provoca a Kintaro"), "I like Jade's Desert" ("Me gusta Jade's Desert"), "Before one fight is the time" ("Antes de una pelea es la ocasión"), "Kicks are the key" ("Las patadas son la clave"), "I will crush all" ("Los destruiré a todos"), "The Tower is a favorite" ("La Torre es favorita").. En Mortal Kombat Armageddon se tomo la decisión de convertirlo en minotauro, removiendo sus patas traseras, debido a que no fue posible adaptar el personaje por su forma única de cuatro patas. Ésto fue explicado como una maldición impuesta por los shokanes. Historia En Outworld, los centauros son enemigos mortales de los shokanes, y pronto ganarían el favoritismo del Emperador sometiendo a los shokanes. Cuando Shao Kahn invadió Earthrealm, los centauros fueron enviados como parte de los escuadrones de exterminio, y en ese momento Motaro asesina a Johnny Cage. Eventualmente, Sonya derrota a Kano y Motaro logra rescatarlo llevándolo a la Fortaleza. Una vez que se recuperó, Motaro encierra a Kano en un calabozo para recibir castigo por su derrota. Entonces, Motaro fue atacado sorpresivamente por Sheeva, sin embargo, logró sobrevivir. En algún momento, los centauros fueron maldecidos por los shokanes con algún tipo de hechicería, que los convirtió en minotauros. Motaro juró venganza contra sus enemigosMortal Kombat Armageddon; final de Motaro: "Cuando el fuego fue al final dispado, ¡'Motaro''' sintió la sensación familiar de caminar en cuatro patas! Él ha deshecho la maldición que transformó a su raza de centauros en minotauros''". Reescribiendo la historia Durante la invasión de Shao Kahn en Earthrealm, los escuadrones de exterminio son dispersados. Motaro kombate en un puente contra Johnny Cage, y cercano a ellos se encontraba Raiden junto a Stryker. El dios del trueno interviene oportunamente y salva al actor, evitando su muerte. Luego, el cadáver de Motaro es cargado por ciberninjas del Lin Kuei y tarkatas ante el Emperador. Apariciones en otros medios Mortal Kombat Annihilation *''[[Mortal Kombat Annihilation|Artículo principal Mortal Kombat Annihilation]]. '''Motaro' aparece como un guerrero al mando de Shao Kahn, junto a Sindel, Ermac, Rain y Sheeva, y presencian el kombate de Raiden contra el Emperador. Después de que Shao Kahn castigó a Rain por no eliminar a Stryker y a Kabal, decidió nombrar a un nuevo general y Motaro se proclamó como el más apto entre los demás, sin embargo Sindel se quedó con el cargo. Cuando Sindel y Jade fallaron en capturar a Raiden y sus guerreros, Shao Kahn eliminó a Jade y ordenó a Sindel a organizar su nuevas defensas, momento que Motaro aprovecha para advertirle que está tras su puesto. Cerca del final, Motaro enfrenta a Jax y logra arrancarle sus brazos biónicos, pero es derrotado luego de un difícil kombate. Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm *''[[Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm|Artículo principal Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm]]. En el capítulo Skin Deep, '''Motaro' y los centauros aparecen en el castillo donde Kitana es prisionera; y en el capítulo Overthrown, Raiden lo convence de que Shang Tsung se ha aliado con los shokanes para apoderarse de Outworld. Notas Referencias Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat 3 Categoría:Personajes de Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Trilogy Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Armageddon Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Annihilation Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm